Takumi Usui
Takumi Usui (碓氷 拓海, Usui Takumi) is the male protagonist of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga and anime series. He is the most popular, smart and athletic boy in Seika High who at first is seen as a "perverted alien" through the eyes of Misaki Ayuzawa but ends up later becoming her boyfriend as their relationship grows stronger throughout the series. Appearance Takumi is a tall teenaged boy with bright green eyes and spiky honey-blonde hair. As seen in the series, he is very athletic, and is slender yet muscular. According to Misaki, his hair is quite soft. Takumi is very handsome, and most of the girls who see him fall for his looks instantly (thus, resulting in many broken hearts). Takumi is usually seen wearing the Seika High School uniform. However, after he transferred to Miyabigaoka in his third year, he was seen wearing his Miyabigaoka uniform, much to the shock of everybody. He resembles his father more than his mother. Takumi inherted his mother's personality. According to Misaki, he and his half-brother, Gerald, are similar yet not similar at the same time. Personality Takumi is very passive and patient, prefering to watch things happen as they come and go. He keeps a nonchalant expression in almost all cases but has seemed to gain more emotion ever since he began going out with Misaki. He seems to be very used to being alone stating that even on most of the Christmas celebrations he has experienced he has always been by himself. Takumi does not express any desire to sustain a long-term relationship with anybody, evident when Kanou asks him about it - he shaves off the question by saying dating is troublesome, which Kanou misinterprets as being that he wasn't serious about Misaki. Takumi is a quiet and cunning but dangerous person so mysterious yet only opened himself to Misaki. He has little experience with people and doesn't often communicate how he feels or what he is thinking. This is one of the things that Misaki is always mad at him about because since they are now dating she wants to know some of the things he is thinking about especially if it is a major decision about something. Takumi is also calm and collected. He asked Misaki to be his girlfriend later in Chapter 57 when he confessed to her and she on the other hand willingly accepted it. He also appears to fear almost nothing and will do what he is told as long as it's not a big deal (though with Misaki it seems clear he would do anything for her). He seems to have a distaste for his brother Gerard Walker (his English half-brother on his mother's side). It is said by Misaki that "that guy is a total creep, no one knows what he's thinking. Moreover he's an alien who would treat those people who he is not interested in like air. Then without any expression he would say things that would upset people. Also not to forget he has a bad personality and appears to have low self-esteem but is actually really high". Takumi heard this and simply smiled at it because he knows this is simply Misaki's way of protecting him like she vowed to do. She ended her speech with "anyway that guy, Takumi Usui is mine. Be it transfer schools or separation, no matter what obstacle, I believe he will return." and at this, Takumi smiled with his eyes closed and a slight blush on his face. Background Takumi was born on April 27 as the illegitimate child of Patricia Walker, an English-Japanese lady, and her personal butler Yū Hirose‎. Patricia was already married and had a son with her husband, but she fell in love with her butler. When she fell ill and discovered she was pregnant with Yū's child she went to Japan into hiding. She died giving birth to Takumi and his father was kicked out of the Walker family and never heard of again. Takumi was later adopted by his mother's cousin and was raised in secrecy and didn't have much contact with his older half-brother Gerald. Because his English grandfather was very angry at his daughter's action and doesn't want anyone to know about his existence, instead of going to school he was tutored at home and changed tutors regularly because they didn't know what to teach him but told him that he should use his brain more often. One of those tutor's was Maria Miyazono's mother. Takumi got bored of homeschooling and randomly selected a school (through a school catalog) and decided to enroll in Seika High School with the permission of his adoptive father and English grandfather after explaining that Seika is not much of a decent school and that no one will know about his family. His family doesn't want him to do any part-time job's because they fear that him being an illegitimate child will be exposed. To cope with his former living, he is aided financially and was allowed to move into a high-rise condo where he lives alone. Plot Takumi first appears in a corridor, rejecting the confession of love a girl gives him. As she cries, Takumi irritates Student Council President Misaki Ayuzawa for the blunt and careless way he rejects girls, for which she tells him to be more considerate. As she leaves, Takumi is approached by another boy who suggests they beat up the president, to which he replies he's not interested.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 4-5 That night, Takumi casually walks down the backalley of the place where Misaki secretly works: a maid café called Maid Latte. Passing by, Takumi casually comments on her being there, shocking her.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 6-7 After her shift ends, Takumi is found by Misaki waiting for her, stating he wanted to confirm whether it was really her he saw. Elsewhere, Misaki tells him she works as a maid to support her family due to her father leaving them with a large debt while her mother is also sickly. Takumi asks why she didn't just do physical labor given her strength, to which she states she didn't have the stamina. Hearing this, Takumi realizes she joined Seika High School because the fees were cheaper as well, understanding that life is hard for her.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 8-9 The next day at school, Misaki fears her secret will be exposed. While passing by, Takumi sees Misaki easily remove a sandbag and watches on in interest. Misaki's friends Sakura and Shizuko stare at him frm afar, at which point he casually and coolly walks off.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 11-13 Just as Misaki believes he will leave her alone, Takumi begins coming to Maid Latte, making her wonder whether he wants to torture her.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 1, Page 14 At school, Takumi watches Misaki rip the earrings off Shiroyan's ears. Curious, Takumi talks to Misaki's old classmate Takezawa about her. While talking, Takezawa notes that Takumi isn't usually interested in girls.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 15-17 Soon after, Takumi visits Maid Latte and eats, making Misaki increasingly nervous about him,Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 1, Page 18 which takes a toll on her as she drops to #2 in the school rankings while Takumi becomes #1.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 1, Page 19 Takumi begins taking notice of the stress Misaki is under, with her activities piling up. Intruding into the office, Takumi calls her a masochist for how she pushes herself. As she collapses, Takumi catches her, telling her she seeing her in such a state makes him feel unsafe. However, Misaki pushes him away, telling him she won't accept his help.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 22-23 Misaki becomes increasingly sick due to stress and fatigue but still goes to work. There, the members of the "Idiot Trio" discover Misaki in her uniform. The three start to harass Misaki upon discovering who she is. As their leader grabs her arm and prepares to humiliate her, Takumi intervenes. After the three are scared off by Takumi, Misaki apologizes to Takumi before fainting.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 25-27 After Misaki recovers, Takumi tells Misaki that he asked the boys to keep Misaki's secret. Continuing, Takumi states she's very tough and lives with he head high. As Misaki talks about owing him, Takumi begins teasing her about becoming his personal maid for a day.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 29-32 Before it's time for the annual school festival, Misaki wants to use the opportunity to improve the school's image and encourage more girls to enroll. However, problems arise with class 2-2 because the activities proposed by the boys are attempts to exploit the girls.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 2-4 Seeking a hold on her, the boys ask Takumi to persuade her, though he puts very little effort into it since he doesn't have any interest in the plots. However, he does tell Misaki that she should give more consideration to the ideas the boys have.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 5-6 At Maid Latte, Takumi appears and sees Misaki cosplaying as a cat. As she expresses fear about people knowing her secret, Takumi states the Idiot Trio know but they love her.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 2, Page 8 At school, the boys present a perverted idea to Misaki for the festival, which she rejects immediately. Saddened, the boys turn to Takumi, who is indifferent on their proposition. The boys acknowledge Takumi as their only hope against the president, recalling the time the president locked a troublemaker in a closet and Takumi set him free.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 9-11 As Misaki finally accepts an offer from the girls, Takumi comments on her energy and goes on to state that she's very interesting.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 12-13 Later at Maid Latte, Takumi waits outside by the garbage for Misaki, lifting up her skirt and commenting on her underwear when she comes out. Going on to tease her for her reaction, Takumi states that her constant antagonism towards boys will result in them returning their favor. When she states that she doesn't care, Takumi tells her it may affect her as well.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 17-18 On the day of the festival, she finds out that the boys of class 2-2 are cosplaying in period military outfits, taking over the café and rounding up girls as prisoners. Takumi joins in as well in the costume of an American Naval Officer and begins teasing her. When Misaki scolds the boys, they turn on her and leave the girls to run the café alone, allowing her to understand what Takumi was talking about.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 19-26 As they still watch from outside, Takumi decides to go in, reasoning that she asked politely. Just as Misaki calls someone "Master", Takumi covers for her by speaking English and drawing attention away. As Misaki begins worrying, Takumi tells her that since she's a maid, she needs to put more effort into her work.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 27-31 As the other boys return to help, Takumi asks Misaki if what is happening is or isn't nice and watches her smile in agreement.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 33-34 During the festival bonfire, Takumi finds Misaki resting under a tree, asking why she didn't go. When she thanks him for his assistance, Takumi is surprised. Asking about telling everyone that she's a maid, Misaki is opposed but Takumi claims he won't, since she's his maid, much to her dismay.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 37-40 Takumi approaches Misaki at Maid Latte as she is getting ready to report misbehavior at school, commenting on her provocative words. As he is told not to keep coming around due to exams, he claims he likes being near Misaki. Takumi's arrival is noticed by Satsuki and shown a set of protection gear she has acquired to protect the staff from a group of rapists targeting maid cafés. As Misaki declines to take weapon, Takumi questions her reasons but his worries are shrugged offKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 3-4 At school, Takumi comments on how, despite hating men, Misaki works in a maid cafe due to her father, for which he is scolded and told not to do so. Though he claims nobody is in the room due to exams, she insists on his silence. Soon, he asks her why she doesn't just get another job if keeping the secret is so hard on her. Misaki tells him that Satsuki is very considerate of her and she doesn't want to leave, making Takumi comment on her loyalty. As he pushes the issue, Takumi is pushed out of the room by a fed up Misaki. That evening, Takumi finds Misaki as she heads to work, telling her not to stay out so late. At Maid Latte, Takumi is greeted at the entrance by Misa, something he chuckles over but soon notices her angry expression. As she passes by the tables, Takumi takes note of two men who stare at her.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 5-8 That night, Misaki elects to stay back at the cafe late alone due to Satsuki leaving on business. While she does so, Takumi approaches her from behind and grabs her. Due to his strength, she is unable to break free and so forces him to fall in the water fountain. As he is criticized for his prank, Takumi tells her that though she may feel save because she is strong, she is still a girl. An angry Misaki throws him out of the cafe, causing him to leave upset, stating she doesn't understand.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 9-14 Even at school, while watching Misaki from afar, Takumi maintains the same opinion.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 16-17 At night, Takumi watches a television broadcast about the rapists attacking maid cafes. As he stands watching, he is approaches by two girls who ask him if he is free, though he soon walks off, uninterested.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 3, Page 20 Later, Takumi visits Maid Latte, but upon seemingly finding it closed, leaves. However, as he walks away, he hears noises and turns back to look. Seeing the rapists have tied up Misaki, Takumi is surprised and prepares to break in and save her. Before he can do so however, Misaki frees herself and takes care of the rapists. Seeing the sight, Takumi laughs heavily but is criticized by Misaki for breaking the window. Turning to the rapists, Takumi tells them they don't understand her and never will, because she is his personal maid, though she claims she is not. Half an hour later, the rapists are arrested by the police and Satsuki returns as well, shocked to see the broken window.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 23-29 The next day, Takumi is approached by Misaki, who teases him for only ranking second in the recent exams while she ranked 1st, though he simply smiles and says it's because the president is the best.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 29-30 When Misaki has acquires a group of fans at school, the Yumeyama quintuplets, who want to know everything about her, she attempts to escape from them one night out of fear they will find out about her secret part-time job. Takumi appears as she runs through the train station and takes her around the corner, commenting that she's quite popular. Riding the train together, Takumi tells Misaki he has earned enough points to challenge her at Maid Latte and get a picture taken with her. Beating her, Takumi earns a photo with her, much to his happiness.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 5-7 During school, the boys chase Misaki once again, with Takumi helping her avoid them. He suggests she tell them her feelings but she is apprehensive, telling him that while they are problematic she doesn't hate their enthusiasm. Over the next while, Takumi repeatedly helps Misaki avoid the boys, as well as going to Maid Latte. After saving her at one point, Takumi suggests that she tell them the truth, suggesting that they will understand, though she claims she doesn't want to reveal her secret because they look up to her as a president. Hearing this, Takumi asks if she intends to hide and run away forever.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 9-12 On the school rooftop, Takumi looks at the picture he took with Misa until Misaki arrives on the roof. Noting that it's rare to see her there, he asks if the boys are still chasing her, to which she claims they're not. Confiding in him, Misaki states she's considering telling them her secret, to which Takumi asks if she's doing it for them or for herself. While Misaki reflects on this, Takumi tells her no matter what she does, he still has their picture together and will protect it out of love. Misaki fights with him over it, causing him to drop it just as the Yumeyama brother exit the school. Afraid they'll see the photo, Misaki panics as Takumi prepares to jump down to grab it, despite her objections. When asked why he'd go to such a length to get it back, Takumi replies that it's because he loves her as he kisses her on the lips before jumping down.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 17-23 After grabbing he photo while falling into the school pool, Takumi states that he's lucky just as Misaki arrives and agrees. The brothers hear the commotion at the pool and arrive to see what happened. As Misaki is about to reveal her secret, Takumi claps her mouth shut and tells them she works for him and asks them to keep it a secret. Hi acting makes the brothers think Misaki is Takumi's bodyguard, though she tells them not to jump to such conclusions. Takumi goes to the hospital where Misaki visits him. Though she leaves in disgust when he asks her to nurse him in her maid outfit.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 25-29 Some time later, while at school, Takumi appears as Misaki is scolding some boys for being wet and walking around the school. When he is seen, Takumi is asked about his bandages and why he isn't still in the hospital from his fall, to which he asks if she isn't happy to see him and tells her he wants to see her in her maid uniform, at which point he is told to go to class. At her locker, Takumi approaches Misaki and asks if anything happened while he was gone, at which point she, remembering their kiss, tells him nothing happened and runs away.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 4-8 At Maid Latte, Takumi approaches a silent, deep-in-thought Misa, telling her it's been a long time since he saw her. Startled, Misa drops her tray surprising him.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 12-13 When "Little Sister's Day" arrives, Misaki has finally perfected the act of a little sister, which awes the customers—at least until Takumi arrives. His constant teasing and asking for the impossible causes Misaki to finally lose her cool. But when he tries to leave, Misaki, still in character, begs Takumi not to go, causing everyone in Maid Latte to be attracted to her moeness. Later at school, as Takumi rejects a confession from a girl while he witnesses Misaki rescuing a student from a falling ladder. Noticing she got injured after stopping the ladder, he manages to convince her to have it bandaged in the infirmary. Later at Maid Latte, which is hosting "Maid Rangers day", Misaki decides to vent her anger towards Takumi on to the Idiot Trio as the White Maid Ranger, an idea Takumi suggested. When Maid Latte is visited by Aoi, a famous net idol who also happens to be Satsuki's niece. Meanwhile, as the chef is unable to make it to the café, Takumi decides to take over and impresses the ladies with his own slightly modified version of Omelet Rice. Aoi finds Takumi attractive but he repeatedly ignores her advances. She is so persistent that Takumi pushes her down on the locker room floor. Misaki arrives to push Takumi away and slaps Aoi for repeatedly trying to get his attention. It is then revealed that Aoi is, in fact, a boy, something Satsuki knew all along and which both Takumi and Misaki discovered earlier. Misaki and Takumi convince Aoi to go back home, but not before Aoi promising to make Takumi his. As Misaki is still thinking about the incident at the rooftop (which she regards as simple teasing after Takumi kisses Shouichirou leading her to believe that he would kiss anyone as a joke), a phone call from her friends Sakura and Shizuko asks her to stop a fight between two Seika High School students and three students from the prestigious Miyabigaoka Academy. As she brings the two Seika students who started the fight to Miyabigaoka Academy to apologize, with Takumi tagging along, Misaki learns from them that the fight started when one of the Miyabigaoka students, Hirofumi Koganei, insulted their interest in chess and called them flies. He agrees to apologize, only after they beat him in chess, which Takumi does easily, humiliating him. At Maid Latte, the café has a special "Ladies Day" event where the maids dress up as handsome men, with Misaki being a huge hit with the female customers. Misaki enjoys dressing up as a man but Takumi reminds her that she's still a girl and wonders if she will accept the scholarship from Miyabigaoka. Takumi later saves Misaki from Tora at the Miybigaoka High School. One day, Takumi narrates his version of Momotarō with Misaki as the titular character herself, her guardians played by Sakura and Yukimura and Momotarō's animal companions played by the Idiot Trio. Misaki is on a quest to rescue women captured by a demon and then taken to Onigashima island. On her journey, she saves the Idiot Trio from getting eaten by their Ringmaster after the animals tell her which village has the demon been frequenting recently. Eventually forming a group, they arrived at Seika Village, which is now a stinking wasteland filled with men driven to madness with their women captured, leaving no one to do the household chores. Obtaining the directions to Onigashima, the group crosses the ocean, where they encounter the Princess of the Sea and a Turtle (Suzuna/Aoi) and the Pirate ship Miyabigaoka (led by Tora), which Takumi destroys with a rocket launcher. When they finally arrive at the island, the Idiots and Misaki sneak into the Demon's lair, with Misaki disguised as a maid. There, they found the Seika women wearing Maid uniforms in a grand palace. After the Idiots blew Misaki's cover, she is shocked to learn that Takumi is in fact the Demon himself; and that he never kidnapped the women—in fact, it was the women who followed him since they got sick and tired of serving their selfish men, and took over the palace. The Narrator ends the story by claiming Misaki and Takumi became a couple despite Misaki protesting against the ending; and the Idiot Trio dying in unfortunate ends. In reality, the entire story is in fact a dream Misaki is having while napping in the Student Council room, a result of Takumi putting headphones on her with the story he narrated, designed to send subliminal messages into her dreams, playing on a CD player. One day, Takumi meets Misaki's mother and helps her carry her apples. To thank him, she invites him over to her house for tea with Suzuna. Misaki arrives home from school, and is shocked seeing him there. As she drags him to the park warning him not to come to her home again, Sakura and Shizuko see them, and think they're dating. The next day Sakura, Shizuko] and Misaki decide to follow Usui to have a peek at his private life and confirm rumors that he is rich. However, Usui knows he's being followed, so he leads the three on a wild goose chase around town. After the girls decide to give up, Misaki meets Usui by the roadside tending to an abandoned kitten. Misaki, claiming that she is indeed not interested in Usui's private life, gets his address from him in case she's interested. It's the Seika High Sports Festival, and Misaki wins every event for the girls team. Misaki is leading until one of the boys pushes her into the pool to disqualify her but Takumi saves her from falling. Takumi wins the race but decides to give the prize to Misaki, who came runner-up. Inside the changing tent, she accidentally switches her costume, a maid uniform, with Yukimura's. Yukimura is jeered by the boys for wearing it, but seeing this, Takumi and Misaki, wearing cool costumes, helps and defends Yukimura and finish the race together. Gouki Aratake, the strongest delinquent in Seisen Middle School, wants to be like his revered senpai, the former gang leader "Shiroyan". But he and his gang can’t believe "Shiroyan"— Naoya Shirokawa of the Idiot Trio—has gone soft. Aratake wants the old Naoya back, so he and his gang abducts a cross-dressing Yukimura, who they mistake for Naoya's girlfriend. This attracts the attention of Ayuzawa and Takumi, and, with help from Aoi, who studies at Seisen, goes looking for him. After changing into disguises and a few interruptions by their friends, they sneak into Aratake's hideout, where they find him arguing with one of his friends over Naoya. A fight later erupts between Naoya and Aratake, with the former defeating the latter. A crying Aratake admits he only wanted to be strong like Naoya, who later gives him some words of encouragement. The Student Council plans to hold an open house at Seika High to attract more girls to enroll there. However, a girl-hating freshman named Kanō is against it, and interferes with their work by hypnotizing them to derail their efforts. But when Kanō's plans are thwarted by Takumi, who is immune to his abilities, he turns on Misaki by hypnotizing her to hate Takumi forever if she ever falls asleep within 24 hours. Despite Misaki staying up all night with Takumi's help, Kanō manages to get the upper hand by hypnotizing Yukimura to give her a sleep-inducing painkiller, making her even sleepier. With five minutes left before the time limit, she slowly dozes off and asks Takumi if she'll remember the feelings of gratitude she had towards him and get the chance to thank him properly. Takumi hugs her, promising that he'll save her as much as she wants and would make her fall for him all over again. During the summer vacation and the Maid Latte crew have been invited by Satsuki's sister Nagisa to her beach resort, with Aoi and Takumi tagging along. The girls decide to help out at the resort by hosting a one-day Maid café event to attract customers. Misaki, though, is embarrassed to come out to help wearing a sexy swimsuit. Takumi gives her a hickie on her back, forcing her to wear a t-shirt to hide it. Later that night, the ladies head out to a local hot springs to celebrate, but Misaki, spooked by Honoka's ghost story, and embarrassed by the hickie, stays behind. She later changes her mind and follow them alone after believing they left their tickets behind. As she gets lost and scared on the way, somebody grabs her arm who is none other than Takumi who decided to accompany her. But realizing that he has completely scared her, Takumi hugs her to calm her down while apologizing. Aoi arrives seeing this, and, in disbelief with the denying Misaki, tells her to just admit she likes Takumi. On the second day of summer vacation, Nagisa allows her nephew Aoi to cross-dress again should he win the local mixed beach volleyball tournament, where the winning team becomes the Beach Prince and Princess as well. Since Nagisa is ineligible, Misaki, impressed with Aoi’s determination, helps by becoming his partner. But both of them are surprised when Erika and Takumi joins the tournament. Both teams easily defeat their competition, earning them a face off at the final round. Misaki is frustrated that Takumi is her opponent and blurts out her anger much to the crowd’s surprise and her embarrassment. Misaki makes a risky save for the ball, but she’s about to hit the umpire stand when Takumi moves in to shield her from the impact. With Takumi injured, Aoi and Misaki wins the tournament but the latter skips the victory party to apologize to Takumi. At the beach, Takumi reveals he joined the tournament to prevent Misaki from becoming the Beach Princess so people wouldn’t exploit her. Misaki is touched, but their kiss is interrupted by a sudden explosion of fireworks. During the footman audition, Usui joins the competition along with a masked Aoi, but the underage Aoi gets disqualified. Just as Misaki's and Usui's teams are about to be disqualified, Tora suggests that the remaining team members become one, and Misaki passes the gender test by grabbing Usui's hand and planting it on her flat chest, tricking everyone into thinking she is a boy. Misaki and Takumi are then allowed to pair up and move on to the next round. In the second round of the footman auditions, Takumi and Misaki] succeed in the required task of setting up a high class table for afternoon tea. Takumi also had to contend with Yukimura's curiosity by assuming a false identity and calling Misaki as a boy. But before the third round begins, Misaki falls down from the stage but Takumi rescues her. Despite being injured from the fall, Takumi tries to hide it which Misaki decides to do all of the tasks in the third round—a butler serving his master—to conceal it. This raises Maki's suspicions on Takumi's condition, which the latter covers it up by playing the violin. However, seeing Takumi secretly in pain is too much for Misaki to bear and she begs him to stop and defends her actions to Maki, their judge, over the importance of helping colleagues. Maki, moved by Misaki's speech, decides to call off buying Maid Latte and move his butler café elsewhere. As Maid Latte continues operating as usual, Misaki heads over to Usui's apartment to take care of him as he forced himself out of the hospital despite being still sick. There, she apologizes for becoming dependent on him but he confesses that he has also become dependent on her, just as she is to him, much to her embarrassment. Yukimura’s little sister Ruri loves playing make-believe princess but refuse to acknowledge her brother which, to her, is not her ideal image of a prince. But when she meets the "prince-like" Takumi, Yukimura manages to get Takumi to go on a date with his sister in order to gain her favor. Things go on as hoped (complete with a costume for Takumi made by Aoi) but, fearing the "princelier" Takumi may replace Yukimura as Ruri’s big brother, Kanō and Misaki tries to break them up by either scaring them or even acting as a third party. However, Ruri sees through the ruse and runs away into a café, almost causing a cupboard to fall on her. Takumi stops the cupboard and its contents from falling while Yukimura shields her. Yukimura scolds Ruri when her prideful behavior goes too far, and she apologizes and re-accepts her big brother. Through his conversations with both of them, Kanō wonders why both Misaki and Takumi won’t admit their feelings for each other. Meanwhile, a transfer student named Hinata Shintani arrives and irks Misaki due to his childish behavior and his gluttony for food. When Misaki blurts out Hinata’s nickname when he falls from a tree, Hinata maneuvers himself to safety and hugs Misaki, finally finding his first love, much to shock of everyone around them. Takumi, meanwhile, becomes increasingly bitter and jealous of Hinata, and begins to wonder about the amount of attention she is spending on him and whether or not Shintani means more to Misaki than he does. It is the Seika High] Outdoor field trip, and the students, tricked by their bitter seniors into thinking it will be a pleasure trip, have to endure a hard life of Enlightenment at a Buddhist temple for five days and four nights. As Misaki deals with the girls' interest in her relationship with Hinata, she also has to prevent Hinata and Takumi, both vying for her attention, from fighting. Due to the grueling lifestyle they had endured at the temple, the boys lose their sanity and start lusting after the girls. The teachers are able to stop them by barricading the bridges leading to the girls' cabins, but a sudden flooding at the river blocks them from one of the bridges they forgot to barricade, which the boys are able to get to the other side unopposed. This forces the girls to brace themselves in their own cabin, as Misaki goes out to stop them. Together with Hinata and Takumi, Misaki is able to drive the boys back. Later Takumi confronts Misaki over Hinata, and she explains to him that she only sees Hinata as a childhood friend and nothing more. Relieved with her answer, Takumi faints on top of her over hunger. During the sweets feast at Maid Latte, Misaki reveals to Hinata that she works part-time as a maid. Hinata becomes a bit rowdy about this, to a point of risking her secret, but Takumi, dressed as a butler, arrives and takes Misaki to the back and questions her change of plans. When Hinata later arrives, Takumi warns his newly-recognized rival not to come near Misaki again or he shall tear his throat out. With the rivalry between Hinata and Takumi getting more tense than ever, Misaki throws both of them out for fighting in the student council room. The next day, the “Maid Witches” cosplay proceeds as plan but with the tension between Hinata and Takumi, Satsuki tries to defuse the situation until Takumi decides to leave. Hinata leaves as well but not before he ask Misaki to “cast a spell” to help him find the cherry tree. With her shift over, Aoi asks Misaki about Takumi and asks her what he is to her now. Later, while taking out the trash, Takumi, who was waiting at the back for Misaki, asks her the same question that Aoi asked. In a fit of embarrassment, Misaki throws a punch at him but is blocked. He then proceeds to portray his feelings for her by pulling her into a hug and murmuring a 'no-lying' spell in her ear, demanding she answer his question truthfully, which she answers truthfully but somewhat off topic. Sakura invites Misaki and Shizuko to Yumesaki's Culture Festival to attend UxMishi’s concert, with Sakura assuring Misaki that Kuuga has changed for the better. Takumi gets invited as well after “begging” Misaki. At Maid Latte, the café hosts a Fortune Telling Day, with Erika as the fortune teller. Erika reads Hinata’s and Takumi's relationship fortunes with Misaki with the former “flat as a paper balloon” and the latter “incompatible like fire and water unless he tries harder”. After Misaki finishes her shift, she finds Takumi waiting outside the back exit. Feeling down about his fortune and continuously making depressing comments about it, she angrily asks him if he’s going to give up on her because of that and blushes upon realizing what she said—which Hinata overhears. The next day, Hinata decides to help Misaki clean the school entrance but ends up getting them both wet. With her clothes wet and revealing, Takumi covers her with his shirt and accompanies her to get change. A few days later at the Yumesaki Festival, Misaki and Takumi gets separated from Sakura and Shizuko after a large crowd of UxMishi fans rush to the band’s concert. With no way of reuniting with them and Sakura refusing to leave the front row, Shizuko and Takumi suggest both he and Misaki enjoy the festival together. After getting away from the crowd, Takumi and Misaki join a contest for couples, where thanks to her competitive nature and his teasing, they win the contest and receive a special prize for the post-festival fireworks. After receiving their special prize to wear a Romeo and Juliet costume, Takumi brings Misaki to an empty classroom to get a better view of the fireworks. Misaki finally confesses to Takumi, but rants a little due to her embarrassment. She tells him that she is confused, that she doesn't know why her heart beats so fast when she is with him, or why she feels lonely when he leaves her, or why Takumi is the only person who makes her feel like this. She can't understand why she likes him so much when all he ever does is tease and sexually harass her. For that, he hugs her and tells her he loves her and everything about her, and both of them kiss. Despite Misaki's being embarrassed to admit her feelings, both of them stroll together at the festival hand in hand. Relationships Misaki Ayuzawa At the beginning of his second year at Seika High, he develops an interest in Misaki and learns her secret; Misaki becomes suspicious that his interest in her is because he intends to blackmail her. Instead of accepting his apparent feelings for her, she dismisses his behavior as a joke or a form of harassment. Regardless, he continually helps and watches over her, offering insightful advice on how to deal with the boys at Seika effectively and even becomes possessive of her, as Takumi truly cares about and loves Misaki. He often states that he is Misaki's only master. Takumi eventually begins dating Misaki as her boyfriend, yet he is forced to transfer to Miyabigaoka High School for his third year of High school. Nonetheless, he still continued to meet with Misaki by going to Seika High. He still works part time at Maid Latte. Takumi is the first person to learn of Misaki's part-time job of working at Maid Latte. He willingly keeps this secret from the rest of the school and is always helping and supporting her. Misaki is the first and only girl who Takumi fell in love with and they are now in a relationship as an official couple. To Misaki, Takumi is a "Perverted Outer Space Alien", but this is later used as an expression of endearment rather than an insult. She is very dear to him and he will do anything to protect her. Because of this, he swore never to tell anyone about her secret as a maid. He gets jealous easily, as he says himself, he is very possessive, and has a strong desire to monopolize Misaki when she is too close with other guys. Misaki and Takumi have their second kiss in chapter 32, as Misaki finally realizes her feelings for Takumi. They also kiss in chapters 32, 37, 45, 49, 51, 57, 59, 62, 64, 66, 71, 72, 78, 79 and 82. He also injures himself thrice while protecting her in episodes 6, 17 and 18/19. In chapter 57, they officially become a couple. And in chapter 81 he proposes to Misaki and she accepts making her his fiancé. Misaki is the first person to whom Takumi entrusted the secret about himself and his family.He spends most of his time around Misaki and enjoys 'observing' her. He usually tries to attract Misaki's attention and often advices her to be more honest about her feelings. According to Shouichirou, Takumi and Misaki are like a 'Golden Combination'. Also, Takumi says that he will eat any food as long as it is made by Misaki. Hinata Shintani Shintani is Takumi's main rival and the only one he takes seriously, and they are usually represented as two dogs growling at each other whenever they are battling for Misaki. Takumi often gets jealous of Shintani when Misaki is with him or Misaki is paying more attention to Shintani than to him. When these situations happen, Takumi sometimes pulls Shintani away from Misaki, and when Shintani gets too close he often likes to remind him that Misaki is his. Shouichirou Yukimura Shouichirou Yukimura is not an exact friend of Takumi's "he's more like a pet" as said by Misaki Ayuzawa. Yukimura is seen to be very embarassed around Takumi after he kissed him to make Misaki more at ease after stealing a kiss from her at the rooftop. Still, not a very big friendship is held between Takumi and Yukimura. Takumi enjoys harassing Shouichirou, mostly to attract Misaki's attention. Shouichirou often blushes when Takumi is around. He proved himself to be useful, when Takumi was trying to find about Soutarou's true motive. Li Yi Hua Li Yi Hua is the daughter of a Hongkong millionaire. She first appeared in Chapter 68 of the manga together with her fiance Arashiyama Tenryuu. They're not really close friends with Takumi but they were asked to befriend her just like Tomikouji, Umekouji Tomu, and Kaon Umekouji. When Takumi visited Misaki during lunch break at Seika they tagged along and took a picture to show that they are befriending Takumi just like what they were told to. Gerald Walker Gerald is Takumi's older English half-brother.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 50 He and Takumi look almost identical, except that Gerald's hair is straight and dark blue and also his eyes are light blue. Gerald is an active part of the Walker family's plan to control Takumi, and helps in the tracking of Takumi and the plan for his transference to Miyabigaoka. His Japanese is fluent, although he and Takumi usually converse in English. Takumi and Gerald's relationship does not seem to be very good, which might possibly be because of Gerald's interference with Takumi's life and relationship with Misaki. Gerald is disapproving of the relationship between Misaki and Takumi and is out to separate them. Gerald despises Takumi, most probably because he is an illegitimate child. Quotes *''"I'm Takumi. I'm the ringmaster of the Moron Trio Circus. That's our members."'' *''"I love you, Misaki."'' *''"If you were to drown... I wouldn't let anyone else give you mouth-to-mouth resuscitation."'' *''"If you lay your hands on her again... I'll tear your throat out. Be prepared for it."'' *''"I'm actually a hardcore otaku who likes maids more than having three meals a day. And I only read books related to maids. Also, I only visit maid cafés. Of course, I also collect maid figurines. I play games which feature female maids and it turns me on so much. Then I'll wear the maid uniforms and jump in joy. I'll take my leave now."'' *''"Don't touch her just because she's cute."'' *''"Please don't be bothered by it, I'm just another stalker."'' *''"Instead of being kissed, I prefer to kiss someone else. That's more like my style."'' *''"I'll come to save you as much as you want. I'll make you fall for me as much as you wish."'' *''"Ayuzawa, you are the first person ever to appear in my life and able to make me a mess."'' *''"If it is with Ayuzawa, whatever I do, wherever I am, I am happy. So it's okay."'' *''"It's okay, no need to thank me or anything else..no matter how many times, i will always be there for you, i will make you fall for me over and over again. "'' *''"My interest is to observe Misa-chan in Maid Latte. Observing Prez Ayuzawa is my specialty. My favorite food is Misa-chan's omelet rice. Favorite word is Ayuzawa Misaki."'' *''"I wanted to see your interesting expressions, that's why I teased you."'' *''"I have decide not to abandon. No matter what kind of path I choose, if some sort of sacrifice must be made, it is only Ayuzawa who will not sacrifice. Because I think if I am with Ayuzawa, I can overcome anything."'' *''"Love, passion, why do we get caught up by such troublesome feelings? The mind couldn't ever get things straight, and you lose control to know what is sensible. Deep down, it's all so vexing".Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 48 Page 21 *"Because being a form of "lovers" is too troublesome".Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 47 Page 20 *“You may feel safe because you think you are strong, but you should remember.... you are still a woman, Misa-chan.”'' *''"This is the place where I'm the happiest because i have a girl by my side who lets me tease her so much".'' *''"That's exactly the way it should be. Doing only unexpected things, otherwise, I'll lose my reputation as a perverted outer-space human".'' *''" Really, I'm completely defeated by you".'' *''"You're more important to me, though."'' *''"If they touch you even for an instant, report it immediately. To me".'' *''"I'm leaving for Miyabigaoka High School. No hard feelings?"Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 48 Page 29 *"I guess it's really worth just being by Ayuzawa's side."Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 48 Page 25 *"Your sudden smiles always surprise me. But are dangerous enough to make my heart race."'' Trivia *His first name, Takumi, means "open sea" while his last name, Usui, means "light". *Takumi was voted the 1st most popular character in the Character Contest. *Takumi has a dark blue cat named Licht (meaning ''light ''in German) which he found on the street. *According to the author Hiro Fujiwara, Takumi is the hardest character to draw with a serious expression. *Takumi Usui was voted Sexiest Anime Man 2010. *As revealed in Chapter 52 , his real name is "Takumi Hirose". *According to the manga: **His speciality is everything. **His hobby is stalking and successfully holding his reputation as a 'perverted outer-space alien'. *One of his favourite types of food is bunny apples made by Misaki. *Takumi and Misaki were voted Sexiest Anime Couple 2010. *He's in class 3-A of Miyabigaoka High School. References Navigation Category:Main Character Category:Miyabigaoka Students Category:Male characters Category:Walker family Category:Characters Category:Seika Students